


Anthracinus 'Abomination'

by ChingKittyCat



Series: Mirrored [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Mirror Universe, Pre-Canon, Reverse Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Magolor finds a friend that will change everything for the better.-Prequel toBlue Cat.





	Anthracinus 'Abomination'

    Halcandra is a harsh place to live. The scorching scape of lava and magma were enough to do any visiting aliens in just by having said things be introduced to the mere temperature of the atmosphere. Metal spaceships would threaten to drip from their strong frames and become simply unfit for travel. If just simply arriving on the planet didn't do any tourists in, the excess population of monsters would. That, or the splitting of the ground into treacherous ravines big enough to swallow up Landia would.  
    The fact that anything could live here in the first place was surprising to any outsider, surely. To Magolor, however, it was not a surprise. He had lived on the planet his entire life, and the idea of living anywhere else was just something of a simple fantasy. He longed to get off this rock, to run far, far away from the place to some peaceful star. But he simply couldn't. He was able to fly anywhere he wanted, but not into space. His lungs simply didn't allow that.  
    As he floated above the rocky terrain (not but a couple inches above it, a reasonable distance) he grew a deep sense of loathing for this place. He hated the harshness, the cruelness of it. It wasn't just the environment itself that was cruel, it was the people as well. Well, people in large air quotes. Sometimes he could hardly tell them apart from the monsters who prowled the volcanic rock.  
    Everyone here acted like horrible, merciless animals. Magolor convinced himself that he wasn't like them. Not one bit. He was just acting to get along, because of how much he hated conflict and fighting. But by getting along with such people, he had predisposed himself to fighting, exactly what he did not want to do. He'd fight monsters, yes, that was a no-brainer, but sometimes he'd be forced into specifically matched up fights with his 'friends'. He despised both of these things, of course. He just didn't want to fight. Period.  
    Here, though, it wasn't a matter or want. It was a matter of need. You needed to make friends if you wanted to survive, and you needed to learn how to defend yourself properly so those friends don't decide to leave you in the dirt after beating you senseless for being a weak link. Against his better judgement, and his mind screaming at him for it, he had learned spells that harnessed the abilities to deal out a great deal of harm to whatever thing opposed him.  
    It made him guilty. It made him even more guilty that he had to pretend he was just as horrible as the people he called his 'pals'. He had to, that's how things worked. He didn't like it, but he couldn't change anything. You had to be threatening and abusive. He was just lucky he was such a good method actor.  
    In reality was horribly weak of heart. Horribly. Especially when it came to monsters. He'd watch them writhe and cry in pain, animalistic tendencies taking them over as they would feebly try to keep themselves from being swept up in the threat of disappearing from existence. It made him so guilty, doing that. With his 'friends' it was different. After the fight, they would laugh it off. They would get up, nurse their wounds, and then go back to being mean.  
    Magolor's ears flattened against his head, halting his float forward. He was out here to get food for his 'friends'. Food, of course, being monster meat since there was nothing else on this destitute firey wasteland that was worth eating. It never got easier, no matter how many times his turn came around to do this. But if he didn't, he'd be ditched. The last thing he wanted was to be alone. You were destined for monsters to eat you in the night if you were alone.  
    He listened attentively to his surroundings, letting his ears pop back up. His ears were cat-like in their sensitivity, able to hear even the slightest scratch of scales on stone or shallow breath. When it came to gathering food, his ears were a blessing. He only ever wished he didn't have them when someone was yelling at him, which, since he played his cards extremely well, didn't happen much.  
    His ears scanned for any slight noise, disregarding the sound of broiling lava pools or the slight hiss of lava slowly cooling in tiny rivers. He heard the breathing of a monster, perhaps maybe a couple feet from him. His hands begun their gestures, crackling to life with black, flame-like magic. It wasn't real fire, it didn't hold the ability to burn or light anything ablaze. It still hurt just as much as fire did to whatever it was aimed at.  
    Magolor swung around to the noise, spotting its cause, and launched his assault. The Bronto Burt, though obviously had been planning to attack him as well, didn't expect anything like that. It didn't even have time to move before it was knocked out of it's flight and onto the scalding stone below. Magolor made his way over to the defeated foe, picking it up by the leg in one of his hands.  
    His gut twisted as he looked down upon it. He had made it faint with one hit, and just one more hit would make the monster explode into smoke. It made him feel terrible, bringing live monsters back. He knew what happened to them, and it made him shiver. He shivered now, just thinking about it. He couldn't just sit around and think for now, though. He needed at least four other monsters in his floating hands so that way all his 'friends' back at camp would be happy with him.   
    He adjusted his hold on the monster so it was a bit more comfortable for him. He really wished he didn't forget his bag back at camp. He'd just have to carry all the monsters in one hand like an absolute buffoon. He knew his mistake would just make him feel even worse when his 'catches' were torn from his arms by his hungry allies, but going back now was stupid.  
    He could still do his gestures with one hand, it was fine.   
    He scanned his surroundings, then the sky, then back around him once more. He listened, careful. Yes, he could hear something.. He didn't hear it before because of the Bronto Burt taking his attention first. It was a harsh sort of breathing. Not trying to hide itself at all. Just made it easier to find. He could hear it right behind that tower of rock.  
    He brace himself, doing the gestures preemptively. The harsh breathing typically meant that the monster had just finished fighting another, and had won. They would almost never give him any more trouble than a normal monster would. Key word being almost. He had a couple of not so pleasant experiences in the past with stronger monsters, so he'd always prepare before he went to catch them.   
    His silent, levitating approach around the rock was steady. He pressed his body against it, feeling the burning warmth of his robe. A simple peer around the outcropping was enough to tell him what was there.  
    He nearly dropped the Bronto Burt from his absolute shock. The labored breathing didn't belong to just anything. It belonged to a Dark Matter. One of the galaxy's most powerful creatures. They could take over minds, taking control of powerful creatures in order to achieve their goals. The pale blue beads on the Dark Matter's back were a dead giveaway to its species.  
    The breathing stabbed Magolor's heart with sympathy. As if he didn't already had enough for the Dark Matter species as is. They were persecuted by all corners of the galaxy, despite only wanting to make the galaxy that detested them so much happy. Dark Matter fed off happiness to stay alive, so it needed to make others happy if it wanted a steady food source. Magolor related himself to the Dark Matter. They just wanted to do something good for everyone, just like he did. Yet, they were beat down for it.  
    Magolor rushed over to it. News didn't travel very fast to Halcandra, but he knew that Zero— creator and parent to all Dark Matter— had been destroyed by a Star Warrior not but a couple months ago. It had been destroyed before, yes, but it had come back. Everyone was sure that it wasn't coming back a third time. Magolor included. So, to see a live Dark Matter on Halcandra..  
    "Hey, hey, are you okay?!"  
    He spoke as he flew in front of its closed eye, hesitating before putting his free hand on the Dark Matter's 'skin'. He shook the Dark Matter a bit, trying to make them open their eye. Him shaking them only made them squeeze their eye shut a bit more. He knew Dark Matters were monsters, yes, but there was one thing that set them severely apart from other monsters.  
    "Tired.. Hungry.."  
    They could talk.   
    He stopped shaking them as soon as they spoke. Magolor could only assume they were tired because they had been running from something. Someone, perhaps. Maybe that Star Warrior that destroyed Zero. That would have to do. Ugh, his heart was bleeding with sympathy right then..  
    "Here, I'll- I'll help you."  
    But how could he? It's not like he could alleviate tiredness, and he wasn't a very happy cat in general. Their eye opened, showing the pale blue iris (nearly the same color as the beads) and slightly dilated pupil. The eye unnerved him with just how piercing it was in color. He'd never seen anything like it before. He could barely keep eye contact.  
    "You can't stay here, monsters will come for you. Um.."  
    He racked his brain for some sort of solution as he looked down upon their black skin rather than their exhausted eye. He couldn't pick them up and bring them back to camp. No doubt his 'friends' would scoop out their eye and just eat that. He certainly didn't want that to happen to this Dark Matter. Especially not when they were just as intelligent as anyone else.  
    "You'll help me? Thank you.."  
    They sounded surprised by the notion. He disregarded the statement to continue thinking. He couldn't hide them in a cave or something, they'd probably starve. They couldn't stay out here because, again, monsters. He really was in a bind here.. Then, a thought occurred to him.  
    "Dark Matter, are you able to go into someone's body without taking control of their mind?"  
    It's the only solution he could think of. He knew that when a Dark Matter possessed someone, they would go into that person's body. He just wasn't sure if the Dark Matter automatically had control of the mind by going into the body.  
    "Are you offering me a.." They shivered slightly, "A safe place to stay? I.. Yes, I can do that."  
    He knew they weren't lying. He could simply just tell. It was a skill of his he picked up from being around so many malicious liars in his previous bunches of allies. It made him relieved to hear that. The more he could help, the better.  
    "Okay, uhm, get in?"  
    He didn't have to tell them twice. With a blink, their body had turned to that of smoke, and rushed forwards towards his face. It took him by surprise, and he floated back slightly as he felt them force their smoke down through his throat. He dropped the Bronto Burt on the ground as he brought both of his hands towards his throat. He hacked and wheezed instinctively from the intrusion, and it took all of his will to not rip away from the smoke right then and there.  
    His lungs burned horribly, he coughed, wheezing manically as he unconsciously floated lower to the ground. Tears pricked at his eyes as lead his hand over to steady himself using the dropped Bronto Burt. He was not expecting that. Was it like that for everyone who got possessed? Maybe not..  
    The burning sensation subsided, and so did his coughing. He let out a shaky sigh. He had done something good. He had helped someone, and not to metion that someone could probably help him too. Help him by being a legitimate friend with common interests.. He didn't doubt such a thing were possible. He could be friends with a Dark Matter. Especially now how they were sort of.. Sharing a body.  
    Magolor pulled at the collar of his robe, looking down into it. Sure enough, right were his mouth was.. It was replaced by the Dark Matter's piercing eye. Good thing he always kept his mouth covered, so no one would notice if his mouth was suddenly exchanged for an eyeball.  
    "Test, test.. Uhm, how is this going to work if your eye is where my mouth was?"  
    As much as he didn't like eating monster meat, it was a necessary evil.  
    "Oh, your mouth still works the same, don't worry."  
    They sounded much more energetic now. Thank the stars, he had done something good for another. Truly good.  
    "This is so much better by the way, thank you! The galaxy needs more kind souls like you."  
    His cheeks grew rosy from the compliment, his pride nourishing itself with the statement. As he looked down at the Dark Matter's eye, a thought crossed his mind. Dark Matter possessed strong creatures to do stuff. To make everyone on the planet happy, they'd possess rulers or royalty. Anything with democratic power. The only thing on Halcandra like that would be Landia.  
    If he completely befriended this Dark Matter, maybe he could tell them of Landia and its great power? Landia, the blinding white dragon, in possession of an equally white crown that showed their ruling of the dark planet. With a friend who could take control of Landia, that friend could also control the Master Crown. Then, he and his friend could change the universe to their will. To better life for everything that lived.  
    The idea made him giddy. He always dreamed of a better universe, now the way had finally appeared for him! He had no way of reasoning with Landia, much less approaching them before, but now? Now, with this Dark Matter by his side? He felt like he could do anything.  
    Sudden tiredness washed over his body. It swept over him like an ocean at high tide. He held his head slightly, eyelids struggling to stay up.  
    "Oh, sorry.. I'm just really hungry."  
    That explained it. He picked up the Bronto Burt (now somewhat burnt from being on the floor for so long) in his hand once more. He had stopped looking down his robe at the eye, and was now looking back at the world around him. The ideas of change ran through his mind like Wheelies without brakes or obstacles. All the things the Master Crown could do if it were used for good instead of the plain conservative abstinence Landia kept. Everything could be changed now. Everything.  
    "What's your name, by the way?"  
    That snapped him out of his trance.  
    "My name is Magolor. Yours is Dark Matter, right?"  
    He didn't think Zero would've bothered to give Dark Matters individual names.  
    "Yup. Can I call you Mags?"  
    "Sure!"  
    Magolor's newfound tiredness did not slog down the friendliness in his voice. The Master Crown.. It would change everything. This Dark Matter would change everything. That thought kept repeating in his brain. No more having to hunt monsters, hurt others, or being hurt. No more unhappiness. No more cruelty. He knew the two had common interests, and no more unhappiness would be like promising no more poverty for the Dark Matter. He'd just have to find a way to get the two of them to Landia.  
    Landia lived atop one of the largest volcanoes in Halcandra, visible from miles away. In the depths of the volcano lay devices built by The Ancients, which Landia guarded from thieves or naredowells. However, there was one device that Landia did not have in the volcano's caverns. A starship of white and gold, known to be somewhere amongst the volcanic terrain.  
    However, its location was always changing, as if it were mischievous and tricky. It was easy to spot, yes, but look away and it would be gone. That's what he heard, at least. Magolor had never come across the ship himself, but he knew one day he would. When he did, he would board the ship, learn everything about it, and pilot it to Landia's volcano. Now, he was relieved to know he wouldn't have to take the Master Crown through fighting. The less fighting, the better.  
    Magolor was already making plans on how to track down this ship before (and he did partake in said plans when he had off time), but his new friend could help him track down the ship even faster than before.  
    "Dark Matter?"  
    "Huh?"  
    "How would you feel about.. Making the galaxy a better place?"  
    "What sort of question is that? If it were up to me, I'd make sure everyone was happy! But the galaxy isn't that fair enough to let me make that happen."  
    "What if I told you it could be?"


End file.
